Risking Your Mind
by bandanaye
Summary: A certain pureblood has been planning to get a certain lilac eyed vampire for himself. But when a mission goes wrong for Zero, how will Kaname take advantage of it? KxZ
1. Oppertunity

A/N: So my first VK multi-chaptered story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

* * *

The early winter wind tickled his nose as it blew, the crunching of frosted leaves irritating him with every step he took. Despite the fact that he had told the Chairman that he'd be fine in just a thin jacket for this mission, the cold was starting to get to Zero, and he stuffed his hands into his pockets and nudged his arms closer to his body.

The mission was to eliminate three level E vampires and one level D. He had gone on many excursions just like this one, so he knew it wouldn't take him any time at all.

Chairman Cross had told him that the vampires were last seen outside of town, near one of the old mills. There were two, and the vampires had taken to the abandoned one facing west, and Zero was grateful for that.

He always hated having to hunt the idiotic vampires in the public eye. One of two things would always happen; one, people would go into a massive frenzy, fleeing with ear-piercing screams and appear even more vulnerable than they already were. It would leave the Association to track down all the civilians to wipe their minds. It was a long and exhausting process, and not everyone had their minds cleared.

The second scenario would be that the amount of pedestrians would be less; however, they would actually become _interested_. Full-fledged fascinated. Zero didn't understand it, but then again, he was sure that if those girls back at the academy ever figured out the Night Class were a bunch of vampires, they wouldn't take off. Nevertheless, these people would hang around and ask questions, but in the long run, it was easier to wipe their minds of the whole event.

Zero scowled when the bridge came into sight, and then the two mills. The sun was setting, so he knew which one to go to, and he quickly made his way over the wooden bridge and onto the grass, which thankfully for him wasn't littered with leaves.

Using his vampire senses to pinpoint the other creatures, Zero crept up to the decomposing building, his hearing able to pick up on a few voices. Of course they were talking about which side of town to strike next, driven by sheer thirst. He was able to detect where the three level Es were, and he instantly put his focus on finding the level D.

A wind blew through him again as he quietly pulled out the Bloody Rose, the gun familiar in his hand. He didn't bother with disconnecting the chain, as that would make a noise.

Peering through a broken window, Zero was able to make out the three dark figures twitching anxiously inside, and he immediately knew that the level D had some kind of control over them. They were waiting for its command, when to start their killing spree.

Knowing that it would be relatively easy to dispose of these three, Zero without another thought rounded the corner and burst through the shabby wooden doors, taking the three by surprise. They hissed like any other vile vampire, two having sadistic smiles curving their faces into an even more contorted picture.

Wrinkling his nose in disgust as the aroma of days old blood and guts washed over him, Zero held up his weapon, taking no delay in firing. The first two were easy targets and were eliminated on the spot, but the third bounced up with a defending hiss, its bloodlust showing clearly in its eyes.

Moving quickly on his feet, Zero backed up, minding the old machinery as he shuffled around. The vampire was climbing along the rafters, an eager look on its face. Without a thought of what it was about to do or the consequences that would follow, the daemon lunged at him hungrily, and Zero fired instinctively, holding his ground.

Dust blew into his face as the vampire disintegrated on contact. Everything went deadly quiet, and Zero remembered that there was a level D still hiding. He could sense it now, so he moved around carefully, keeping the Bloody Rose out before him as he rounded the dusty machinery in search.

There were a few creaks and another hissing noise, but no physical sign of the despicable vampire. Zero kept his wits about him and was about to call the creature out when something snagged his gun's chain.

He was whipped back since the metal was attached to not only the weapon but his jacket, and Zero found himself pushed face first against one of the aging machines, a strong hand digging into the small of his back. He was able to keep a hand on the gun, but the vampire had grabbed that wrist and twisted it. The chain was pulling into his throat, choking him.

"How delicious you look…" the vampire sneered into his ear, pulling at the chain and making the hunter gasp as his air was becoming limited. The hand in his back kept pushing in, making his bones ache. "I think I might just have you as my meal…vampire blood is so satisfying."

Zero grunted, trying to get some air into his lungs. He knew that only if he were able to maneuver his hand the right way, he could pull the trigger and the bastard would be dead. It had been too long since he had taken that pureblood's blood, and his strength was waning each passing day. The chain was tugged tighter and he coughed.

The vampire must have replaced its hand on his back with its knee as Zero grunted when the daemon grasped his hair and jerked his head sideways, revealing his pale neck.

His vision was starting to go black from the lack of air, and Zero knew he needed to do something in the next second. His only hope would be moving his hand to position the gun properly.

Swallowing harshly as he squeezed his eyes shut, Zero knew that the vampire wouldn't pay his gun any more mind the moment he felt hot breath sweeping over his neck. His fingers twisted rapidly, trying to instruct his wrist to move back a little bit more. His head was starting to feel heavy, and as he pulled the trigger, everything went black as he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Chairman Cross sighed as he signed a couple of papers. It was late afternoon as freezing rain pattered against the window, adding to his ever growing anxiety, and he forced himself not to get up and look outside. _He_ _will show up_, he kept telling himself. _There were four, he probably had to track one or two of them. _

However, his self-reassurances didn't do anything to keep his concern for his adopted son at bay. Zero had been gone for two days since he had sent him out on this simple mission. It was just like any other, and it should have been taken care of easily enough since it was just outside of the town.

But Zero had yet to return.

It didn't help that winter break was in a couple days either. Students would notice his absence if he was gone any longer, and they would question. And Yuuki…

She was such a sweet girl. She knew of Zero's hunting, and would be the first to notice this kind of delay. Cross hated to see his adopted daughter so distressed, and if Zero didn't come back soon…

He sighed again, his normally happy-go-lucky mood not even attempting to distract him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door, and he straightened in his seat behind his desk. "Come in," he answered, having a good idea of who it was.

Kaname Kuran entered respectfully, his cool façade never failing. He closed the door behind him and walked up to Cross's desk, his hands in his pockets.

"Yuuki's worried," he said calmly, "I take it that Zero isn't back yet?"

Raking a hand through his hair, Cross answered, "No, unfortunately. I don't know what's taking him so long. It should have been an easy mission. He's gone on ones like these many times before. Three level Es and a D, no problem for him."

Kaname merely stood there, but Cross had an inkling he had something to propose.

"Would you like us to search for him?" the pureblood asked, the "us" meaning him and the noble vampires who were attending the academy.

The Chairman had built a bridge with his hands and had set his chin atop them. "If it isn't too much trouble. The sooner he's back, the less my precious Yuuki has to suffer."

Kaname nodded knowingly, but again, Cross had suspicion that he had something else to say. He was proven right.

"However, in exchange for finding him, I would like to have permission to take Kiryuu under my wing over winter break. To teach him how to control his thirst better since there's a limit on how many blood tablets he can take," the pureblood explained. "I'm not always going to be around to control him, and you know as well as I do that he'd hate to take anyone else's."

Cross nodded. "It wouldn't be any good either to keep him locked up in that dungeon every time he's thirsty," he added with a quirk of his lips. He glanced back up at Kaname though, contemplating on whether or not to grant permission. He was sure that once Zero was found – hopefully alive, that is – Yuuki would no doubt want to be with him until she was sure he was okay. But with a pureblood tracking down a level D, Cross knew that it wouldn't be too hard, and if they were lucky, Zero could be back at the academy by tomorrow morning.

Pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, the Chairman nodded. "Of course. He may not like it, but I suppose he'll have to learn how to control his thirst without you to intervene sooner or later."

* * *

Usually it was the other way around, with Aidou knocking on his door. But he knew that the blonde vampire would never be unfaithful to him, no matter how much he despised Kiryuu Zero. The door opened and Aidou made a quick bow as his sleepy face became one of alert obedience.

"Is something wrong, Kaname?" the aristocrat asked a little tiredly, as it was still a little early.

Kaname cut to the chase. "Chairman Cross has asked me to search for Kiryuu. You are to help me."

He knew that under any other circumstances that Aidou would've blanched and refused to help in any way. In this case, the blonde straightened even more and nodded swiftly, not about to disobey him, a pureblood.

"I'll be right out, Kaname," he said before closing the door to fetch his coat and shoes.

Kaname walked downstairs and waited for Aidou by the front doors. None of the other nobles were down yet, but class for them would start in an hour or so. Aidou finally came bounding down the stairs, determined to help him find their enemy.

Chairman Cross had given him the location that he had given Zero, and with any luck, they'd find him there instead of fifty miles away. Fortunately for them, it had stopped raining, but night was quick to blanket the area.

They kept on their toes as they went through the slowly de-energizing town, looking for any sign that Zero might be in some apartment or store. Kaname could only pick up on the scent of Zero meandering through a couple days ago, and it never drifted off.

Crossing the wooden bridge at the end of town and both noticing a stronger scent of the ex-human, Kaname and Aidou took a little precaution as they neared the abandoned and silent mill. They couldn't detect any activity if any other vampires were present, but once they were within a couple feet of the rotting building, they both picked up on the scent of the deceased vampires.

"Three level Es and a D, right?" Aidou questioned. Kaname confirmed with a curt nod as they made their way in. "Well, there's no doubt he got all of them. Do you think he just ran off?" It was an absurd thing to think; running away would be the last thing Kiryuu Zero would do.

They moved silently through and around the machinery, a rather strong scent of blood assaulting their senses. Squinting through the growing darkness, Kaname and Aidou easily spotted Zero.

He was splayed out on his back, unconscious. The Bloody Rose sat in his limp hand, its chain fallen across the hunter's chest. From what they could make out, there was a sign of strangulation as a faint line was pressed into his neck. Zero's head was turned to the side, but the two vampires were able to see that something had cut him, as blood had pooled around his temple.

Without a word, Kaname moved to pick Zero up, intent on bringing him back to the academy.

* * *

A/N: O.O So what'cha think? Things'll pick up considerably next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	2. Awaken

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely comments! Enjoy chapter two!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

* * *

His head was throbbing when he woke. Lavender eyes opened for a second before immediately closing when sunlight blinded him. With a groan he stretched his body, trying to shift into a more comfortable position. Even with a simple action such as this, his whole body ached, and he instantly gave up trying to move.

However, those eyes shot open after another moment, his chest fluttering with nerves. The aching soreness going completely ignored, Zero bolted straight up.

This wasn't his room…was it?

The room was bigger than he could remember, and not as dark, even with most of the curtains drawn. The walls were wallpapered, a beige-yellow color with white wooden molding keeping everything orderly looking. His bed was beyond massive; he could only guess how many could fit in at once. The windows were large, too, not just a small box sized square. The dark colored carpet looked luxurious, along with the other various pieces of furniture in the room.

Zero felt confused. This couldn't be his room, it couldn't. He couldn't remember what he had been doing last, and didn't know how he had even gotten here. Had he been kidnapped? Or had he just wandered into someone's home?

His heart beating at all the possibilities, Zero forced himself out of the comfortable bed, his bare feet curling into the soft carpet. He realized he was wearing shorts and a long sleeved shirt, and he had a strange feeling that he wasn't wearing these before.

Deciding that he should first try to figure out where he was exactly, the youth slowly made his way to one of the curtained windows, the sunlight that cracked through making him squint. Pulling the heavy fabric back, he was met with a rather snowy scene of what looked like a courtyard. Beyond that, trees outlined the yard and Zero had a sinking feeling that wherever this place was, it was out in the middle of the woods and a good ways away from any village.

Letting the curtain fall over the window to give his eyes a break from the bright natural afternoon sunlight, Zero moved back, trying to figure out what had happened and who had gotten him here.

But everything turned up blank. He couldn't remember anything.

Shivering, Zero nonetheless explored the room, hoping that maybe it would give him some kind of clue as to where he was. He opened the desk's drawers and checked the closet. There wasn't much to begin with, and there wasn't any information for him to take in. Absently rubbing at his neck, Zero swallowed, his hunger suddenly becoming a growing issue.

When was the last time he had a meal anyway?

Again, he couldn't remember. He knew that the taste he wanted would be bittersweet, but he couldn't get any farther from that. Did he have to find a way to escape so that he could make a kill to drink, or would his captors provide something for him?

He wearily eyed the doorway he had been cautious of since he first spotted it. He didn't know what lay behind it or in the rest of the house for that matter. There could be a trap just waiting for him, and yet, maybe there wasn't. He suddenly snorted indignantly; whoever said that he had been kidnapped?

Striding over to the door, he was just about to swing it ajar when it rolled open, nearly whacking him in the nose. He stumbled back clumsily before the feeling of having to bow pounded him. He went down awkwardly, his muscles aching with the action, but he made it with some grace. Looking up, he held back a gasp.

A pureblood.

Standing proudly like any of its kind would, the pureblood vampire gazed down nonchalantly at him with dark blood red eyes, his equally dark brunette hair framing his face flawlessly. He was dressed in a black dress shirt and some loose yet expensive looking white pants.

"Ah, so you've finally awakened," the pureblood spoke casually, his voice smooth. Shifting so that he was properly facing Zero, he lightly ordered, "You can rise, Zero."

The pressure lifted from his shoulders and the ex-human rose steadily. He stared at the other apprehensively, suddenly expecting the other to lunge and drain him dry.

But this didn't happen, and the silence was starting to get to the lesser vampire. Trying to look as confident as he could, he asked, "How do you know my name?" It sounded harsh, and he wondered if he would be punished for his tone of voice.

Again, the pureblood did nothing but look him over, making Zero a little nervous. His thirst was becoming increasingly unbearable from being so near the sweet smelling pureblood, but he knew instinctively that he should not act on his hunger.

Resisting the odd urge to pull away when the pureblood reached out and touched his shoulder, Zero held himself together as the other evaded his question. "Come, you shouldn't be up like this with your injury still healing. Let's go back over to the bed." Zero held his tongue of curious questions for now as he allowed himself be led back over to the enormous bed.

His thoughts were a little jumbled however when he heard the word "injury". Reaching up, he instantly felt the gauze that was lightly wrapped around his head. Running his fingers along it, he winced slightly when his temple received a shot of pain. "What's going on?" he couldn't help but ask as he willingly slipped back into the bed, not understanding why a pureblood was pulling the blankets up to his waist for him.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, the nameless pureblood seemed to be looking him over again, making Zero avert his eyes to the lavish floor.

"I've been out for school for break for a day or two now; I come here during the school recesses every year. To pass the time, I take walks in the expanse of my property," the pureblood started to enlighten him, giving a little bit of background so that Zero wouldn't feel so lost. "I found you on one of my walks yesterday. I suppose I followed the scent of your blood to find you, given your head injury. You must have been there before I had break, and I'm deeply sorry to say that I know nothing of what really happened to you."

It made sense to him. "But how do you know my name?"

"The tag in your jacket told me so. Kiryuu Zero."

It was a simple answer, but Zero felt his face heat up. He couldn't even remember something as simple as that. How embarrassing. And in front of a pureblood no less.

Nevertheless, given this pureblood's explanation on how he got here only left Zero more lost. If he didn't know what had happened, then Zero supposed that he'd never know what had happened. It frustrated him instantly.

"I wouldn't strain too much," the higher leveled vampire warned, taking Zero out of his downward spiraling thoughts. "You just woke up, after all."

Sighing, Zero nodded. "May I at least know your name? It'll help."

The pureblood clearly hesitated, something Zero was able to pick up on quickly. But he never minded it just as rapidly.

"Kuran Kaname."

* * *

As Zero continued to stare at him with a blank expression after he gave him his name, Kaname still couldn't believe his luck. He was sure that when he'd find an eventually wakened Zero, he would be distraught and beyond pissed. He was sure that even though Zero had never seen the Kuran mansion before, he'd be able to easily pick up on his scent.

In short, he was expecting hell to break loose.

But here Zero was with a well-developed case of amnesia.

Everything seemed all the easier now. Of course he'd have to tread carefully around the hunter; anything could trigger Zero's mind back. He'd remember his mission, where he actually was found, Yuuki, the Chairman – everything. Even his hatred for Kaname.

Kaname knew that he was going to play a risky game; but what fun would it be to tell Zero the truth? Speaking of the truth…

He had felt bad, taking Zero away from Yuuki and Cross. Once he and Aidou had gotten back to the academy, Zero was still unconscious. Upon entering the school grounds, Yuuki had instantly become attached to his side, so concerned for the hunter that Kaname had started to think that he'd have to swipe her mind, rendering her quite lifeless too. Thankfully Aidou had been there with him to deal with some of her hysteria.

Zero had been put into the infirmary for the time being and his head wound had properly been taken care of. The kind nurse and Kaname both had been rather surprised at how deep and critical the wound actually was, and therefore the bandages had to be redressed at least two or three times a day for the first two days. Apparently Zero's natural vampire healing wasn't quite up to perfection.

A couple days passed, and the only signs of consciousness from the hunter were mutterings of sporadic things in his sleep, or a fluttering of his eyes as he dreamed. Yuuki was virtually by his side every day, the Chairman right beside her in the early morning and after classes. Kaname found himself watching the ex-human more than he probably would have under any other circumstances, but no one said anything.

Even with the nurse's reassurances that Zero would be fine with the head injury that he had, Zero had yet to actually wake up. It made Yuuki particularly more on edge, but it was clear to Kaname that Zero really was okay. His only thoughts were that when he woke, he'd be ridiculously hungry given the last time he had had a meal.

Yet as the winter break started, and as students started to head for home, he had felt the need to have Cross allow him to take his adopted son like he had promised. Of course the Headmaster was hesitant, but Kaname was able to assure that he'd take good care of Zero over the holiday, and would call when he woke. Yuuki had taken it hard, even threatened Kaname not to take Zero away before he woke, but Cross had thankfully explained to her that it probably would be better if her adopted brother woke while in the presence of another vampire. Certainly, and quite obviously meaning his hunger.

Understandably, Yuuki hadn't liked the closed deal, but there wasn't much she could do to argue against the obvious logic. She had grudgingly given up, but made Kaname promise that he'd call on any update, and at least let her visit twice.

And he had agreed.

However, with this current situation, Kaname wasn't too sure about letting Yuuki see Zero.

Focusing his attention back onto the amnesia-stricken teen, Kaname smiled softly to erase that ever growing look of confusion and uncertainty from Zero's face. It worked minimally, but now Kaname could make out something else that was noticeably bothering the other vampire.

Leaning forward ever so slightly, Kaname lowered his voice knowingly. "Do you wish for something to drink?" he questioned, lifting his chin a little to get his point across.

Zero appeared to be shocked, and Kaname could only guess that the other vampire had the thoughts that this was very unusual. His thoughts must've be somewhere around the fact that a pureblood never offered a lower leveled vampire his or her own blood. Kaname suppressed a smirk. "It's alright, you're thirsty."

Since he had halfway tucked Zero in, Kaname moved closer to the stunned and beyond disordered vampire, all the while unbuttoning his shirt and tugging the collar away. He could already see red starting to rim those lilac eyes as he neared, his blood starting to overwhelm Zero.

"I-I can't possi-ibly…" Zero trailed off, his eyes going completely red when Kaname gingerly took his chin and pulled it toward his neck.

"I don't mind," Kaname whispered. Not another word was spoken as Zero bit in, drinking his fill.

* * *

A/N: I'm so evil. But hopefully you all enjoy my evilness. XD Thanks for reading, and feel free to tell me what you think!


	3. Step One

A/N: Thank you for the comments! Here's chappie three!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

* * *

Zero stared at the ornate painting. The dark colors swirled together beautifully in a nighttime scene of somewhere foreign, the dabs of oil making everything look disordered up close. Sighing, he moved on down the long hallway, hoping to find something more of interest.

Four days had passed since he had woken in the Kuran mansion. This pureblood – Kuran Kaname – had been by his bedside for the majority of the time, keeping him company. He redressed Zero's head wound, which, by now had healed up nicely, the only remainder being a dull throb every now and then.

However, in that time, Zero was able to comprehend various things, but his memory of what had exactly happened to him remained clouded in a heavy fog. Of course he had questioned Kaname countless times, but the other vampire kept telling him that he knew nothing of his past.

It was starting to frustrate Zero, not having answers. Along with the fact that he wasn't allowed out of bed, either. Thankfully, Kaname had sensed his distress of being stuck in one place, and just only this morning had announced Zero was well enough to walk around his lovely home.

Yet, by day three, Zero had been able to see that this Kaname guy wasn't all caring and huggable. Very far from it. Sure, he was polite and kind and willing to make Zero comfortable, but Zero had the feeling that underneath that gentle façade was something a little more vigorous. It was through the looks that he gave Zero every now and then when he thought he wasn't looking, and Zero's mind had cleared enough to be curious to try and figure out his motives for actually rescuing him.

But that investigation would have to wait…

…Zero growled under his breath when his name was called out.

The blonde vampire rushed up to him, bending over and heaving breaths when he was within reach of Zero. Lavender eyes rolled at the other's antics. It wasn't like he was purposely walking fast to get away…

"Ki-Master Zero!" Aidou wheezed as he straightened, trying to make his voice as stern sounding as his turquoise-blue eyes looked. "Kaname told you to stay with me!"

"Well, I don't like you." Crossing his arms, Zero watched with some interest as Aidou appeared ready to blow up in response.

He had met Hanabusa Aidou his second day in the Kuran mansion. From what his slightly dizzy mind could remember, the blonde had at first looked confused and then bitter when Kaname calmly explained everything. Zero had watched him make weird faces that he couldn't decipher, but he had a hunch that he and Aidou wouldn't get along very well.

In short, it seemed that Aidou had a grudge against Zero; his reasons why, Zero supposed he would never know. He could only guess that before he had shown up, Kaname had given all of his attention to the blonde. And that he was jealous now of Kaname giving Zero most of his notice.

So why was this helpless blonde vampire who hated his guts following him around?

Zero had the annoying feeling that he was being babysat.

Somehow Aidou managed to not explode and instead pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Look, I don't like you, and you don't like me."

"I think that's already been established," Zero countered, suppressing a smirk.

Turquoise-blue eyes hardened in anger, but Aidou yet again succeeded in staying in control. "But I'm under Kaname's orders. I'm to watch you."

He started to turn and walk further down the hallway as Aidou spoke, and Zero knew that the other was following as he explained for the umpteenth time what his duty was. He glanced outside the large windows to his right, feeling slightly worn as he took in the wintry scenery. It was late afternoon and all the pretty colored leaves were either covered up by the blanket of snow or uprooted by muck. He took notice of the slight swaying of naked tree branches, and he wanted to feel the cool air against his skin.

"Are you even listening to me?" Aidou prodded the minute he stopped to look studiously out the window. "Hello!"

"Can we go outside? Just for a little while?" Zero asked quietly, obviously catching the blonde off-guard.

Aidou blinked at him, glancing out the window as well. "Only a couple minutes," he replied just as softly a couple moments later. He moved past Zero and the silver haired vampire followed without another word as they walked downstairs and outside through the back door.

Crisp, cool air washed over Zero, his vampire senses over sensitive to the scents of the outside world. Nothing in particular felt familiar, but he cherished the simple fragrances of the surrounding woods that showered him.

The wind picked up a little, and Zero didn't mind the coldness that went through his loose trousers and long sleeved shirt. Kaname hadn't given him any shoes or socks, and Zero dug his toes into the dampened grass that hadn't been sprinkled with snow due to the large tree overhead. The slanting afternoon sun felt warm against his skin in contrast though, and Zero let his eyes slip close.

"Are you done yet?" Aidou asked from somewhere behind him, betraying all second thoughts of being a nice guy. Zero glared at him over his shoulder, shrinking into himself a little for defense. "We're probably not even allowed out here for all I know."

He said it in such a way that irritated the silver haired teen, and Zero bit back, "I think something would've happened already if that were so, you imbecile."

Rolling his eyes as he sensed the blonde stomping in his direction, Zero let himself be spun around when a hand slapped itself on his shoulder. "Don't you _dare _insult me! You don't have the right, lowly vampire! I am a _genius_!" Aidou belittled him, fire burning in those agitated turquoise-blue eyes. "If only Kaname had told you-" he started to rage again, but abruptly cut himself off.

Keeping a cool face on as best he could, Zero shrugged Aidou's hand off his shoulder. Obviously the blonde had slipped up about something that he wasn't supposed to know. He wanted to question, but thought better of it. "Maybe I wouldn't be so rude to you so much if you didn't run that loud mouth of yours all the time."

In his own amusement deep down, Zero couldn't help but laugh inwardly at the look of pure rage on Aidou's face. He took a step back from the violet eyed vampire and nearly yelled, "That's _it_!"

His legs were suddenly icy cold and he couldn't move from his upper thigh down. Now that was aggravating. "Hanabusa, let-"

He had accidentally started to bend down to inspect the ice freezing his legs in place, and in turn, his right hand was frozen in place as well. He felt his face heat up a little at his embarrassing predicament of being bent down halfway and stuck in that position. He could hear Aidou trying to stifle his laughter.

Zero knew that he wasn't a high level vampire. That was a no brainer when he woke up and met Kaname, a pureblood. He didn't possess any special powers, and his strength was far from gone, not that he had much beforehand.

He was about to bark another order at the noble vampire when a softer command was uttered for him.

"Aidou, there are some things back inside that you need to sort out in the study. Now."

The nervous and marginally shaky reply of "Yes, Kaname" was hardly audible, but the scurrying footsteps were well heard. Swallowing as he realized that Kaname was just behind him, Zero stared down at the icy grass, willing his heating face to cool when he heard the pureblood's footsteps come closer to him.

"I assure you that Aidou will be punished properly for what he has done," Kaname reassured him, and Zero could feel his eyes burning a hole through his back. "However, I must admit this is quite amusing on some level."

What? Amusing? Zero could swear that his face became a shade darker at the other's words. There was nothing even remotely amusing about his current dilemma.

"Yet, I'm sure you're not enjoying this," the red eyed vampire continued, "Stay completely still."

Like he was going anywhere, Zero thought sarcastically. Without warning there was a sudden crack in the ice that was trapping his legs, and then what looked like snow floating all around him after a soft burst.

Now he felt really frozen regardless of the fact that he wasn't trapped in the ice. He consciously kept his face down as he just knew that it only heated up further. Zero didn't dare move in fear of Kaname seeing his expression.

He was ridiculously glad that he was able to keep from jumping a foot high when an arm loosely wrapped around his middle, the pureblood telling him softly in a somewhat entertained tone that he could straighten up now, only furthering his mortification.

Zero hastily willed his blush down as best as he could when he felt hands start to turn him around, no doubt so that Kaname could see his face. He supposed he would never know if the blood in his face managed to dissipate, as Kaname's face was serene with a non-accusing smile. Zero quickly searched those dark eyes, but again they were mystifying.

Kaname's hand had slid up to his shoulder, and it made Zero feel a little better, and his nerves calmed down considerably. "Thanks," he mumbled lamely, his eyes darting to his bare feet.

Out of the corner of his eye, Zero took note of Kaname cocking his head slightly, and he was sure the other was smiling wider at his verbal appreciation. He gripped at the sides of his pants to keep himself still, and once more he was amazed at his ability to not jump out of his skin as his chin was taken a hold of for the second time.

"You're chilled, Zero. Your face is getting red," Kaname spoke calmly, but Zero knew better than to be deceived by this justification for what he really meant. He knew that the pureblood understood why his face had become so shaded. Hell, it was probably getting even darker with those simple words. "I think we should head inside. You must be thirsty."

He hated the fact that he couldn't react when Kaname pulled an arm around his shoulders. He couldn't help but swallow a protest when the pureblood's scent overwhelmed him, not out of thirst, but something else. Zero obediently walked with the other vampire back into the large home, polished hard wood flooring under his feet.

The warmth was gone when Kaname pulled away, and Zero found himself wanting that simple embrace back. He stood there quite lifelessly as Kaname spoke.

"I have someone to deal with, and some other things that need to be sorted out," the pureblood told him, his voice calm and collected like always. His dark red eyes did not betray him in the least, and Zero found that he could only nod. "I would escort you, but I trust you know the way back to your room?"

The silver haired teen nodded, swallowing thickly, not trusting to answer. Why was he reacting like this? He certainly didn't feel the heavy force of pureblood bending him to the other's will. He couldn't figure out how he had gone from irritated to nervous and embarrassed.

Kaname gave him a trifling parting smile. "I'll drop by to see you sometime later, Zero." He turned without another glance and left the room just as abruptly as he had arrived, leaving Zero more confused than ever.

* * *

Later that night, Zero stood alone in his room. He was once more staring out the window, the bright moonlight bathing him in its soft silvery light. He could feel the cold seeping through the large window as he took in the darkened courtyard, again watching the bare tree branches lightly sway with the invisible breeze.

Exhaling softly, he tried to think things out and remember anything that he could. His past was a mystery to him, and he still had so many questions. What was he doing out in the middle of the woods? Was he on a hunt of sorts? Did he have relations who were wondering where he was? Was he being missed? And what was it that Aidou has slipped about?

Heaving another sigh out of pure frustration, Zero took some wonder when he just spotted tiny white snowflakes floating down from the cloudless sky. Blinking, he was suddenly hit with what felt like a heavy sledge hammer to the head, and he stumbled back.

Images of two little boys filled his vision, and he was able to tell that one of them was him, despite the scary resemblance. He could only guess that the other was his twin, they looked so similar. They were both bundled for the cold weather, merely standing in the snow. Zero wondered why this was; they were both young, why weren't they playing in the joyous substance?

They appeared to be talking, but the vision offered no sound. The other boy looked apprehensive and he worried, but Zero didn't have the faintest idea of why they would look that way.

Suddenly everything came back; the darkened room now was under his confused eyes, and he could have sworn things were spinning. Blinking a couple of times, Zero tried to make out anything for what he could only guess to be a memory of sorts. Nothing stuck out to him, and he squeezed his hands into fists in further frustration.

His gut tightening, Zero had the impulsive urge to question Kaname about it.

He ran.

* * *

A/N: Don't you just love a blushing Zero? I know I do xD But I hope that I didn't give anyone the impression that I don't like Aidou – I adore him, actually :3 Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a comment!


	4. Path Taken

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, here's chapter four!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

* * *

Kaname looked up from his work when Zero burst the doors open. It appeared that he had ran to his study as he tried to catch his breath and recompose himself in the large doorway. Kaname found it easy to spot that the silver haired vampire was worried, that something was troubling him. That was a relief.

Putting his work down and standing up to properly greet the teen, Kaname evenly inquired, "Is everything alright, Zero? Come, sit."

A small thrill shook through Kaname as Zero merely shook his head and marched right up to him without the respect that any other vampire would have given him. He was acting like his old self, never minding all the formalities.

Violet eyes appeared to size him up, but Kaname knew that Zero was battling over what he wanted to say. "Are you sure we've never met before?" he asked hurriedly, looking suddenly anxious.

The pureblood could immediately see where this was going. They'd had this conversation many times before. "I am one hundred percent certain, Zero," he answered coolly, but he could tell that the other wasn't convinced. He hadn't been all those other times either. "Has something happened?"

Zero's chin nosedived at that moment, and he suddenly appeared to be shy. Kaname couldn't help but smile at the childish gesture. "You seemed troubled." He gently took the other vampire by the elbow and pulled him to sit down onto the black cushions of the sofa behind them. "You can tell me," he urged reassuringly, catching those lilac eyes quickly glancing at him.

The hunter had obviously gained back some of his usual traits, and the hesitancy to share his personal problems were one of them. Though, Kaname considered himself lucky that Zero didn't have his fully memory back.

Zero looked away from him still, staring at his limp hands that rested in his lap. "I…saw myself and a double; I looked about nine or ten."

Kaname found it easy to gather that Zero had had a memory of himself and his dead brother Ichiru when they were younger. The other teen said nothing more about his vision, but did question him again.

"I know nothing of you having a twin. I hardly know anything about you."

"But you're a pureblood! That has to count for something."

"Not necessarily," Kaname retorted, keeping his smirk back. "We may be on top of the pedestal, but that doesn't mean we know every vampire in existence. I would hardly pay any attention to a level D or E in any case."

He knew that he had said the wrong words when a flicker of what looked like hurt flashed through Zero's wide-eyed expression. Kaname briefly wondered what that really meant to Zero, but didn't question it. Zero turned away from him again, saying nothing, perhaps trying to neutralize his appearance. Feeling bad, he stood up silently, glancing out the large windows. The dark night was starting to fade, signaling dawn. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought of Aidou closing the curtains throughout the mansion.

Turning his attention on the now crestfallen vampire still sitting on the small black sofa, Kaname pulled the other up by the hand. He purposely didn't release Zero's hand from his though; hopefully he would understand his silent apology.

"You better get some rest," he told Zero quietly, squeezing the hand in his a little. He let go of it when he was able to sense Zero's uneasiness, but saw him nod slightly in agreement.

Without another word, the silver haired vampire walked out.

* * *

Zero turned fitfully to his side, watching with oversensitive eyes as the sunlight grew brighter through the cracks of the curtains. Kicking the blankets to the end of the bed, Zero turned again, growling softly under his breath.

He couldn't sleep. He couldn't even stop fidgeting for five minutes. His body was starting to ache and his thoughts were unrelenting.

He knew, just _knew_, that Kaname had some sort of knowledge, he just had to. The other vampire did have a point in saying that they didn't know every creature of the night, but, why then would he rescue Zero when he clearly said that he didn't usually pay attention to level Ds? And why did that hurt so much when he said it?

Sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the mattress, Zero let his head fall into his hands as he heaved a heavy sigh. Glancing through his fingers at the alarm clock, Zero saw that it was nearing twelve-thirty p.m., but the time didn't do anything to help him.

Purebloods were knowledgeable and powerful. They had numerous resources and were always one step ahead of their acquaintances and enemies. They always were doing something important. That much Zero knew to be true.

His thoughts were skipping around in a disorganized manner, trying to figure everything out. Why on earth would Kaname take time out of his sweet pureblood life to help a level D vampire? Was it only because he was on his property? What was he doing out there anyway? Zero clenched his eyes shut tightly, surging upward to fetch some blood tablets, hoping that they would clear his head.

They didn't, and after his third glass, Zero strode out of his room and down the hallway, thinking that walking would do the trick. The small amount of sunlight that was creeping through the heavy curtains was somehow welcome and familiar to Zero, but unfortunately the lighting wasn't enough to distract him.

Zero suddenly found himself standing in front of a closed door, and he was able to pick up on Kaname's scent. Without further thought, he quietly opened the door and slipped inside, closing the nicely crafted wooden door behind him just as softly.

For an odd reason as he was slowly walking toward the large bed at the opposite side of the room, Zero noticed that his hectic thoughts became subdued. He could only guess that it was just from being near the pureblood, but he had been wrong before.

Clenching and unclenching his toes in the unbelievably soft carpet as he stood at the side of the bed, Zero took in the sleeping sight of his savior. Kaname lay on his back, the covers drawn up to the middle of his torso. He wore a loose white shirt that looked like it belonged to the seventeenth century. Dark hair fanned out on the soft looking pillow, his right hand resting near his head. Kaname's breath was even and deep, signaling that he really was sleeping and unaware of Zero's presence.

Just standing there, Zero felt content. A heavy yet relaxing feeling washed over him as he watched Kaname innocently sleep for a few minutes. With his eyes, he traced the other vampire's face and elegant hands, observing how his chest moved up and down with each breath.

He was so absorbed in the rhythm that he literally jumped back a pace when the other gently whispered, "Is there something on your mind?"

His heart rate was hammering away, and before Zero could even sputter out an answer, there was movement in the bed and suddenly an arm stretched out, catching his wrist. He was tugged forward and he almost tumbled over, but a second arm snaked its way around his waist, pulling him closer until he was kneeling on the edge of the bed.

"…" Zero found that his throat was tied in a knot, and he couldn't find any protest. He was nervous and wanted to pull away, but Kaname spoke in that exhausted voice again.

"You're tired, Zero." A tranquil feeling swept through the silver haired vampire again, this time much stronger. His muscles relaxed considerably, and he slumped forward, his wrist being released so that Kaname could catch him as he gave into his ever drooping weight. The bed was beyond comfortable as it touched his body when he laid down, in its own way rocking him to sleep.

With heavy eyelids, Zero felt himself sigh with wholehearted pleasure as arms encircled him, lulling him to sleep.

* * *

Without opening his eyes, Zero woke. Everything was comfortable and warm; nothing ached. His thoughts had cleared and he only focused on the serenity of everything. The smell of the air was soothing, and he savored the weightless silence surrounding him.

Exhaling, Zero quickly reminisced in the good night's sleep he had, and how he felt that nothing could trouble him now.

But then, something tightened around his stomach. A soft groan made its way to his ears.

Panicking, lilac eyes flew open, and Zero could do nothing but blush as he realized that he was curled up against the pureblood. Arms wound loosely around his waist, Kaname's face halfway buried in his silver hair.

Jerking out of the embrace, Zero cursed himself when Kaname woke up, blinking at him in almost a confused manner. Would he be angry? Zero could only recall a sleepy sounding voice before a sense of peacefulness. Surely Kaname wouldn't approve of this… this sleeping with a level D.

Instead of yelling or kicking or anything that Zero could imagine him doing, Kaname merely pulled himself up to his elbow and gave him a sleepy looking smile. "Good evening, Zero," he greeted casually, and Zero found it easy to pinpoint the awareness in those dark red eyes. "I trust you slept well?"

How the hell was he supposed to respond to that? "Uhm…sure?" He blushed at his lame response, trying to wriggle off the bed and away from the other male. Kaname did nothing to stop him, but Zero could feel his stare on his every movement. He blushed even harder in turn, and as he tried not to blatantly run out of the room, he tried to figure out why some small voice was yelling at him to go back.

By the time he had made it successfully down the hallway and made a left turn was when Zero broke out into a sprint for his room. Slamming the door shut with his heart thumping in his ears, Zero scavenged for the clothes that the pureblood had given him. He found some dark wash jeans and a long sleeved dark green shirt. He pulled on the shoes that he supposedly had been wearing when Kaname found him. Then he bolted downstairs.

He had picked up the scent of Aidou as he passed some room, but he didn't detect the other trailing him yet as he went outside and made for the woods. He wasn't running away, but he needed his space despite the large area the actual mansion gave.

It was chillier than yesterday, and he supposed that it was just after twilight. Some stars overhead twinkled through the scattered clouds, but after a while he couldn't see anything through the thick branches above his head. His lungs felt icy after some time when he stopped, leaning against a tree.

How could Kaname be so approving of something like that? He said himself that he could care less about level Ds. So why was he all snuggly with him? Why had he even taken Zero in for that matter?

Zero had to suppose at the least that since Kaname was a pureblood, he might of have various…relationships of both sexes to be used to something like that. But that still didn't explain his case.

Snarling audibly as he trudged around in his frustration, Zero helplessly wished for the umpteenth time that he had his memory back.

But what of that little voice in the back of his head? Did he secretly to himself enjoy the contact? Did he like the fact that he felt content for the first time since he had woken up, or was it for the other vampire?

As his nails scratched at his palms, Zero felt his face heat up at his own thoughts. There was no doubt that Kaname was attractive. All purebloods were. All vampires were. Well, except for level Es, but that wasn't the point. The point was that with every passing second, Zero was starting to believe that he had liked that stolen moment _because of_ Kaname.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Zero suddenly froze when he sensed other beings. Straightening, he forgot all previous thoughts as he became determined to locate the other creatures. An unnerving feeling settled in the bottom of his stomach as he realized that there were at least five or six of them, two or three being level Cs while the rest were level Ds.

"Heh heh, looks like our next meal, my friends."

* * *

A/N: ^.^ Oh what a sweet chapter…well, despite the ending, but it's making me feel generous, so here's a sneak peek to the next chapter!

"_And who said it all had to make sense, Zero?" Kaname asked lowly, involuntarily sending a shiver up the silver haired teen's spine._

Thanks for reading, and please review!


	5. Confession

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely comments!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

* * *

Unfortunately for Zero, he had chosen a heavily fogged spot to stop. The voice was close and the party was drawing ever closer. He was able to sense that he was being surrounded, and by now he could tell that there were seven of them. Five were level Ds while the last two were level Cs.

Out of instinct, Zero let his nails and fangs extend, and a low guttural growl escaped his throat in warning.

"Don't you worry, lad. We're just saving you the trouble that'll soon come," the voice said with mirth, and Zero cursed himself for not being able to tell where the creature was.

But wouldn't these guys have caught the scent of Kaname on him? Wouldn't they have caught onto a _pureblood's_ scent? Zero firmly planted his heels into the snow covered ground as best he could and raised his hands in defense, staying absolutely still for the impending attack.

Maybe they didn't care. It somehow hurt to think, but maybe they only thought of him as a pureblood's pet; a pet that didn't really matter to Kaname. Like how he didn't care for level Ds. Zero felt a stab somewhere in his chest at the thought, but he quickly pushed it to the back of his mind as something lunged at him.

Despite the fact that he had taken Kaname's blood, Zero knew that he wasn't up to speed. He felt sluggish even though he dodged the narrow attack, and he even felt slower when he was able to dig his nails into the level D's face and send her reeling back with a scream.

Two more of the level Ds sprang at him, keeping Zero on his toes. He hissed at them as they swiped at him, and in turn he was able to get above them before crushing the two hungry vampires. The smell of freshly spilt blood invaded his senses briefly before the two turned to dust, and Zero was able to kill one more thirsty level D before something sunk deeply into his arm.

Suppressing a yell with a long grunt, Zero was able to convey that the vampire who had a death grip on his upper arm was one of the two levels Cs. Off guard by the smell of his own blood, Zero was unable to shrug away the last level D who took a hold of his other arm. He was shoved down into the snow with a laugh from the level C, and a rather hungry sounding slurp from the D. His current blood loss was waning on his strength and Zero struggled to stand when the other level C finally made his appearance.

"Running from your pureblood master, are you? It's seems you're not quite as domesticated as I first thought," he jeered as he kneeled down in front of Zero, taking his chin in his hand. The silver haired vampire glared daggers at him, trying to ignore the two sets of claws digging painfully into his back for further security. The level C licked his lips, flashing his fangs purposely as he forcefully tilted Zero's head back for better access to his pale neck.

"Heh, look at that – the hunter's symbol!" the level D exclaimed excitedly the second he caught the black tattoo. Zero made a face, but didn't comment.

The female level C gave a meaningful look to her comrade. "Whoever his owner was had some pretty daring taste it would seem," she said with a smirk. "I think this'll be an enjoyable meal, don't you think?"

The male in front of Zero chuckled, gripping Zero's jaw even tighter as he continued to struggle but to no avail. He was starting to feel a little dizzy from the blood loss, and the adrenaline that would normally help him was not kicking into gear.

"_Bon appétit_." The grips on his face and arms and back grew to their tightest and Zero let out another growl as they all started to descend on him for their evening meal. He felt the cool breath swarm all over his neck, but the three bites did not come like he was expecting.

Narrowing his eyes, Zero swallowed when he noticed that the vampire in front of him was frozen solid in blue-white ice. Cold spread over his jaw and arms, and he realized that the other two were in the same position. Then out of the corner of his eye he noticed Aidou before the three ice figures burst into millions of tiny crystals.

Dropping forward but catching himself on his hands, Zero panted at the ground, not caring that he was literally on his hands and knees in front of the stuck up blonde vampire. His arms shook with the injuries, and he had to wonder why they weren't healing quickly. They weren't serious, were they?

Some expensive looking shoes filled his vision and Zero didn't put up a fight when he was helped to his feet. Finally his pride surfaced and he shrugged the aristocrat's hands away, mumbling something about fending for himself.

"You know, a simple 'thank you' really wouldn't kill you," Aidou scorned him grumpily, his concerned look instantly fleeting. However, he continued to look over Zero's injuries. "You sure you can walk by yourself?"

"I killed four out of seven of them, didn't I?" Zero shot back, knowing deep down that his behavior wasn't necessary. Truth be told, if he were expecting anyone to come to his rescue, he would've hoped that it'd be Kaname again instead of Aidou.

He could tell that his wounds were closing up, but not as fast as they should have. Blood continued to stain his shirt, and he knew that Aidou was probably putting on his strongest restraint. Just another reason to refuse his help.

But he still felt lightheaded from his continuing blood loss, and when he tried to take a step forward, the muscles in his back tensed, knocking him off his balance. He grunted when Aidou half caught him, trying to be indifferent to the blonde.

"You're too stubborn for your own good."

"Then that makes two of us."

"Humph!" The blonde set him up right again and pulled an arm around his shoulders, steadying him further. "You should be glad I'm not about to carry you all the way back, even though it would be faster," he reasoned. "You're not the only one not wanting his pride hurt."

Zero rolled his eyes. "Tch." Yet, nonetheless, Aidou did have a point, and he knew that he should be damn grateful for the other stepping in. Even if he were able to finish off those last three, there was no way he'd be able to get back to the mansion on his own. Not with his oddly slow healing wounds.

So as they slowly made their way through the foggy night, Zero finally was able to lowly muster a "thanks."

* * *

Remaining silent, Zero allowed himself to be steered by the blonde to a cushioned bench in one of the various rooms on the first floor. He supposed that it belonged to the grand piano in the corner of the room, but he took to staring at the large bookcases instead. Every volume looked ancient, faded from time, the spines title-less.

Candles lit the warm room and moonlight splashed in through the windows. A dark red carpet covered the middle of the room, matching the drapery. An old desk was to his right, messy with various papers. He was slightly surprised to see an inkwell and a quill, looking recently used.

His thoughts on his host's preferences were cut short when the pureblood strode in, holding a bowl, a clean rag, and what he could only guess to be more gauze. Zero remained silent as he set the items on a nearby table before pulling up a chair. He wondered idly why he was here, tending to his wounds instead of Aidou.

"You can't seem to stay out of trouble, can you, Zero?" Kaname spoke with amusement in his eyes as he took a seat in front of the silver haired vampire. "It makes me wonder if you were always in some kind of mischief before I found you."

Zero couldn't help but blush at the other's words, wondering the same thing himself. For all he knew, he could've been a respectable man that never made any mistakes before all this. But the thought wasn't very convincing and he took to watching Kaname wring out the white cloth in the water laced with medicine.

"If I'm a vampire, why don't my wounds heal like they're supposed to?" he asked curiously, trying to distract himself from fantasizing what Kaname's hands could really do.

The dark haired pureblood shrugged. "I'm not so sure," he answered shortly, making Zero once again feel like he was lying. "Level Ds and Es have the same healing rate as purebloods. I can only guess that perhaps you were just turned?" He wrung out the last of the excess water into the bowl and changed the subject before Zero could comment. "You'll need to take your shirt off, Zero."

A lot easier said than done, Zero thought with an inward grimace, feeling his face heat up again. Nonetheless, he held in his protest and swallowed his pride and did as told, a chill breezing over his bare skin. He looked at his arms, surprised to see three or four inch slices on each bicep. There was mostly dried blood now, but a little still managed to ooze out. He held out his left arm first and Kaname took it delicately and started to clean it.

Wincing a little bit at the warm water, Zero forced himself to relax, staring at the grand piano bathed in moonlight. 'Of course now it clears up', he thought sarcastically, taking to counting the stars to distract himself.

The soothing rhythm of the cloth stroking his arms and Kaname's fingers skillfully wrapping the gauze around him was starting to lull him into a state of ease. Neither he nor Kaname spoke, the silence just fine for both of them. However, something that one of those retched vampire's had said came back to him.

He was facing away from Kaname now as the pureblood tended to the scrapes on his back. "What am I to you, Kaname?" he asked quietly, almost shyly, hoping that the other wouldn't take it the wrong way.

The gentle strokes on his back ceased. "What do you mean?"

Hands curled into fists and Zero narrowed his eyes. "I mean, if I'm a level D you just found, why bother help me?"

The pureblood didn't respond, and Zero pressed on, finding the words bitter in his mouth. "Am I just some pet for you? I hear that aristocrats occasionally keep them, so why not purebloods? Is that all I am to you then?"

"Where would you get an idea like that?" Kaname asked cautiously, and it didn't reassure Zero in the least.

Turning around to face the dark haired vampire, Zero motioned to his neck. "One of those vampires said that this was a hunter mark. Perhaps something that would attract a high leveled vampire to keep me?"

Kaname set the washcloth in the bowl, freeing his hands. "Of course not, Zero," he said calmly, like he did everything else, only making Zero that much more suspicious. "Have you thought that maybe I'm just one of the rare kind of vampires that cares for others?"

His question didn't faze Zero in the least. In fact, it only served to make Zero even more annoyed. "A pureblood, caring for a level D, huh? I thought you said that you could care less about a level D!" He stood up in a fit, watching Kaname's neutral face for any reaction. There was none and he threw his hands in the air, ignoring the stretching of his wounds.

"Apparently you find me unconscious on your property. You know I'm a level D, and you could have easily disposed of me! But no, you take me in, and care for me. You claim to know nothing of my past, but you warmly welcome me into your home when I could be a potential danger," Zero recapped, trying to make sense out of it all. "Yet you suggest that perhaps that I could have been recently turned, previously being a 'hunter' or whatever that's supposed to mean. It appealed to those vampires, so why not you? It doesn't make any sense!"

He had been unconsciously pacing at this point, and was stopped by hands on his shoulders. Zero turned around to face Kaname, an irritated look on his face and he didn't dare look the other in the face. "And then you made me sleep with you, and-"

Kaname effectively silenced him with a finger over his lips, making lilac eyes widen in some embarrassment. "And who said it all had to make sense, Zero?" he asked lowly, involuntarily sending a shiver up the silver haired teen's spine.

The pureblood smirked at him and before Zero could utter a protest, he leaned in close, his mouth a hairs breath away from his ear. "Perhaps I'm lonely."

* * *

A/N: Aw. ^-^ Thanks for reading, and feel free to tell me what you think!

Here's another little preview for the next chappie…

_It made sense, and yet it didn't. Kaname was scaring the hell out of him, but Zero somehow knew that he'd forever be safe in his arms._


	6. Present

A/N: Thanks for the comments! Here's chapter six!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

* * *

Lonely? He was _lonely_? All vigor left Zero at that unexpected response, and all he could do was stare at Kaname like a fish out of water. He felt frozen as those dark red eyes turned warm, his lips curving up ever so slightly at his silent reaction.

Why would a pureblood want the company of a level D? What did he have to offer Kaname? He had no special powers or talents; hell, he couldn't even remember his own past from a week ago.

His lips trembled a little, and Zero glanced at the floor for a moment to get his bearings back. "W-what about Aidou?" he questioned with a stutter. He remembered that he was currently shirtless, and it only made the predicament in his mind that much worse.

Kaname let his hands slide into his pant pockets casually, almost like he was enjoying making Zero uncomfortable with the way he was acting. "Aidou?" he inquired like his blonde comrade was an ancient relic. "He's merely a friend who willingly is loyal to me. His presence here is only to uphold his family honor of sorts."

"So you can't be lonely," Zero protested with a bitter bite that he didn't realize he was harboring. Was that supposed to be jealousy or something…?

The older vampire chuckled a bit. "En contraire, Zero. As I'm sure you have figured out, dear Aidou can sometimes be very…well, simply put, a little too much after an extended period of time."

Zero wanted to laugh but didn't. An extended period time equaled to about five minutes. But then again, he didn't have the patience that Kaname had, and that could've just been him. Consequently though, that wasn't what he should've been thinking about.

He had an idea of loneliness, and that there were many versions of it. However, the only one Zero could fathom would be…he turned his head, knowing his cheeks must be as red as a rose.

"Then, pray tell, how are you lonely? You must have many acquaintances just from being a pureblood alone," Zero tried to reason, hoping to stay away from the issue he thought might be the cause of Kaname's so called loneliness.

Kaname took a step toward him, a lazy smile on his lips, making Zero a little more nervous. "While that may be true, dear Zero," he started, his voice becoming softer with each word, "For quite a time now, I've been searching for a more…_meaningful_ connection."

The lilac eyed teen simply stared as Kaname left the sentence hanging, obviously meant for Zero to interpret it for himself. This, in Zero's case, wasn't very hard to figure out what the pureblood was hinting at.

His heart drumming a mile a minute as the atmosphere became suddenly a little too heavy to handle, Zero attempted to duck around Kaname, but the older vampire would have none of it. Zero felt himself being seized as an arm once again meandered around his bare abdomen, effectively stopping him in mid-step.

"Kana-"

"I'm above using force, Zero. I want to make it very clear that last night was the first and last time I'll ever subject you to anything you may not want to do," Kaname spoke in a whispered tone, more to himself than Zero as he pulled the silver haired vampire closer, unconsciously being mindful of the scratches on his back.

Zero still felt helpless as to what he could do to get out of the situation, but at the same time, something about all this just…it was like two puzzle pieces finally fit together after a long and tireless struggle. It made sense, and yet it didn't. Kaname was scaring the hell out of him, but Zero somehow knew that he'd forever be safe in his arms.

His chin was taken for the umpteenth time in Kaname's long fingers, tilting his head up so that lavender met dark crimson. He didn't even bother trying to read into those mystifying, ancient eyes, but Zero had the sense that there was a naked honesty and affection in them just from Kaname's gentle facial features.

Those eyes became half-lidded, and Zero could find no disapproval in their current position, him being held to the pureblood. It was like he was captivated, but he knew for certain that Kaname had just pledged never to use whatever power he may have to possess another's actions. He suddenly felt impossibly closer to the dark haired vampire…

Lips were on his, and his eyes had closed. Shock ran through his system, but Zero did not struggle against any of it. After a moment, he started to kiss back into those velvety lips, unconsciously grabbing the back of the other's neck for support.

Kaname's arm nearly crushed his waist as he was pulled flush against him, the small amount of friction instantly a delicious feeling that he soon would constantly come to crave. All thoughts of whether this was right or made any sense flew out the window. All that mattered to Zero was that this was his present, forget the shrouded past.

"Zero…" Kaname breathed, and Zero didn't realize that he had been led back to sit down on the cushioned bench. Pale arms wrapped around the dark shirt the pureblood was wearing, wanting their close contact to never end.

Kaname dropped to his knees at the other's silent request so that they were both of equal height. He indulged himself in all that was Zero, the silver haired vampire mimicking him. It was when he felt Kaname's heated breath on the side of his neck did he freeze up again.

"It won't be to your liking," he whispered almost sorrowfully, the sensation of not being able to satisfy a pureblood welling up in his chest. "Level D," he uttered quite miserably.

Although it felt odd to do, Kaname embraced Zero in an offer of reassurance. Things had happened almost too quickly than he had expected, but he was pleased nonetheless. Because of Zero's amnesia he of course wasn't acting like he normally would, but Kaname suspected that he had played his cards right, if not a little bit rushed. However, that didn't matter right now; he had gotten to where he wanted to arrive, and he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Don't say such things," he said, letting his fingers trail up Zero's arm, "It doesn't matter what flavor blood you have. I want you." Teasingly, he let his tongue slide up the other's neck, eliciting a soft moan.

"…ame."

Kaname grinned into Zero's neck with pleasure. He hadn't used any of his power to will Zero to act this way. He may have done so to get Zero into bed, but he wouldn't do such a thing under these circumstances. Bare arms wrapped themselves tighter around him, urging him on with soft kisses to the side of his jaw.

He licked the smooth expanse of neck before him in preparation and laid one kiss on the unmarred skin; Kaname delayed no further and sank his teeth into the willing vampire beneath him.

It was surreal, and Kaname had to remember that Zero knew nothing of his past. The silver haired teen arched under the powerful sensation of a pureblood taking his vital life force, his breath coming out in harsh wisps as he held onto Kaname like he was a lifeline that should never be lost.

Zero's blood was not of high quality though as it was recognizably tinted with the level D tartness. Nevertheless, knowing that it was Zero's – his affection's – blood was what made the red fluid sweet as it ran down his throat.

Grateful that the two puncture wounds appeared to heal faster than any of Zero's other injuries, Kaname took his time in licking the small abrasions, then kissed his way up and along the pale jaw until Zero became frustrated and initiated a second full kiss.

Pulling back, the two vampires panted, basking in their shared affection as they rested their foreheads together. From what Kaname could gather, Zero had become easily flushed, his lilac eyes looking dazed. Deciding that they should relocate, he hauled himself and Zero up, noticing how the other wobbled a little from the blood loss.

Smirking, he attempted to pick Zero up, but the silver haired vampire writhed against him.

"I can still walk you know," Zero retorted, but to Kaname, it looked like he pouted.

Chuckling to himself as he grabbed Zero's discarded shirt and then the owner's hand, Kaname had to admit that he was glad that some of Zero's usual stubbornness had made it through their suddenly passionate performance.

* * *

Turning over in the warm blankets, Zero was surprised to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. Still, he stayed where he was, too tired to move or get up. He could sense Kaname in the mansion through their bond, so he didn't bother worrying.

Using his arm as a pillow as he stared at the empty space in front of him, Zero glanced at the old clock's face, the time reading close to seven-thirty. He was starting wake up later and later. No thanks to that pureblood keeping him up most of the day, of course.

To anyone who had a memory of who they were and such would probably say that he and Kaname were moving too fast. It had only been four days since their zealous albeit slightly confusing union, but Zero had declared to himself that his fogged past didn't matter anymore. There was no way he'd spend the rest of his long life wondering what he was like before and who he had known; it finally occurred to him that Kaname really didn't have the knowledge, and with no tracks to trace, he might as well give up his search and focus on the present and his future.

His ears perked when he heard the familiar creak of the wooden door opening behind him, and he remained where he was, expecting Kaname to join him in the luxurious bed in an attempt to wake him up. Kaname never came to him, but Zero could hear him walking around the room, scuffling noises being heard, as well as the closet door being opened.

Sighing, Zero twisted and sat up, wondering what the entire ruckus was about. Blinking to clear his vision, the silver haired vampire found Kaname near the wardrobe with a suitcase.

"What are you doing?" he asked, reaching over the side of the bed for his discarded pants. When he had them on halfway, Kaname was suddenly by his side, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Winter break is almost over," the pureblood told him quietly, planting another kiss below Zero's chin. "I have to pack."

Wrapping his arms around Kaname, Zero pulled them both back onto the cushy comforter. "Make Hanabusa do it," he mumbled.

Kaname chuckled. "He's not my butler."

"He seems to act like one," Zero snorted.

Heaving them both back up, Kaname turned serious. "We have to go back to the academy in two days," he said.

"We?" Zero gave him a skeptical look. The pureblood poked him on the forehead. "Quit it," he said, snatching Kaname's finger.

"Yes, all _three _of us. Aidou attends this school, too, along with many other nobles," Kaname informed him, smiling fondly when his digit was kissed lightly. "I've already enrolled you."

Zero made a face, one of disgust. "We're both smart enough, Kaname. We don't need school," he tried to reason.

Standing up, Kaname slipped his hands into his pockets. "Yes, well, that may be true, but I've made a pact with the Headmaster of the school. If I haven't already told you, this school's vision is to have vampires and humans live together peacefully."

Lugging his pants up and tying the strings, Zero scoffed, "How the hell is that supposed to work? Even if they are all aristocrats, how can that many vampires resist the scent of human when it's right there in front of them?"

"That's what blood tablets are for," Kaname reminded him, making Zero look away in slight embarrassment for forgetting something so obvious. Smiling, he pulled the silver haired vampire to him, resting his head on the other's shoulder.

Yet another gamble he was going up against. The minute they would arrive at Cross Academy could mean game over in less than five seconds. Zero could instantly recall his past and then remember everything that took place under this very roof. Kaname could only imagine how Zero would react, but he already knew that it wouldn't be to his liking.

Hugging Zero close to distract himself from such thoughts, he abruptly released the other teen, trying to appear reassuring to an uneasy looking Zero. "Help me pack?"

* * *

A/N: I hope that this was a satisfying chapter to most of you ^.^ Thanks for reading, and feel free to review!

Preview for chapter seven: _The stern look on Zero's face was undeterred by his answer and Kaname sighed. He poked the other on the nose, muttering, "Stubborn as ever, aren't you?"_


	7. Welcome Home

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely comments! Here's chapter seven, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

* * *

Keeping his legs crossed and his fingers laced together with a neutral expression on his face as the driver made the last turn, Kaname did his best not to blatantly stare at Zero. Yet, he kept a stealthy eye on him whenever they passed the signs directing them to Cross Academy, and thus far, Zero had yet to react to the name.

But now as the sleek black car pulled up the school's large gates, Kaname couldn't help but feel apprehensive as the actual school buildings came into view. Granted, everything was covered in snow, but it was nonetheless recognizable.

Again, Zero had yet to replace his mask of awe and uneasiness with anger and spite.

Relaxing ever so slightly, Kaname reassured himself with the knowledge that over the break, after Zero had woken up with a clear case of amnesia, he had called up the Chairman and had explained his adopted son's condition. Even over the phone, he could tell that Cross was hysterical over the situation, but Kaname had enlightened him that perhaps once Zero was in school grounds, his memory would come back.

And so far, that didn't seem to be enough to trigger Zero's memory.

Either way, Kaname had been careful to also clarify that if Zero did not remember anything by that time that Cross should be cautious around him, as well as Yuuki. The dark haired vampire had warned with a small lie that when Zero had woken, he had been very hostile around him until he got to know him better, so it wouldn't be wise to suffocate the silver haired youth with affection that he thinks is coming from complete strangers. Thankfully the Chairman had understood, and had agreed to tell Yuuki, along with explain why she couldn't visit when she wanted to.

The car stopped and their driver opened the door closest to Aidou, who got out with an exasperated sigh, knowing that he wasn't allowed to go to the dorms yet to socialize with the other nobles. Kaname smiled a little at this, watching as Zero followed suit, and he climbed out after him.

Relishing in the silence since the regular human students wouldn't be back until tomorrow, Kaname let his hand catch Zero's, giving it a small squeeze, knowing from even before Zero had lost his memory that he was never one to like meeting new people. Zero returned the gesture.

"Nervous?" he whispered teasingly.

"Of course not!" Zero countered, releasing his hand to cross his arms defensively. "Just the way you described this Headmaster and his daughter leads me to believe that they live on sunshine."

"And you don't like sunshine?"

Zero gave him a pointed look. "I'm a _vampire_, remember?"

Kaname chuckled at his response and pecked him on the cheek. Zero blushed, mumbling for him to stop, clearly worried that someone would see. "Come on, they're not that bad." He gestured for Zero to go first, following Aidou, and he fell in step behind him as they crossed the school grounds to the main building.

As always it was cold as they entered the building and walked down the dark hallway, Aidou leading the way. The stopped in front of the Headmaster's door and Kaname knocked. He kept a levelheaded air about him as Zero shifted his feet beside him as they heard shuffling from inside the office. He sucked in an inaudible breath through his nose in preparation for whatever may come, and within a minute the door whisked open.

The Chairman stood proudly in the doorway, dressed in his usual knee-length sweater, green shawl and slippers, his trademark smile never failing as he spotted Zero. From what Kaname could make out, Zero stood stiffly, taking in Cross's appearance. He remained silent and unaffected by the sight of his adopted father, making Kaname suppose that he was taking the man in as some kind of crazy but easygoing Headmaster.

Thankfully Cross was smarter than he looked, and it wasn't just because of the glasses he wore. "Kaname, Aidou! I trust you had an enjoyable break?" he greeted them, being mindful that Zero's memory hadn't recovered yet. "And Zero! It's good to finally see you!"

He ushered them in without another word – which was a little unusual – and Kaname led Zero in to sit in one of the chairs while Aidou took to standing by the door. The Chairman sat down behind his desk, taking a sip of his tea. Kaname took note that Yuuki wasn't around, and he felt relief; he'd rather deal with her separately.

"So I take it that you had little trouble, Kaname?" Cross asked quite professionally.

Kaname shook his head with a genuine smile. "None to speak of, I'm afraid."

Cross beamed. "Good!" He turned his attention away from the pureblood and onto Zero. "You should consider yourself very lucky, Zero, being in Kaname's care. If you were here when you woke, well, I can only say that it's a good thing that the students had all gone home by then!" He chuckled and Zero gave Kaname an odd look.

"Of course," Zero managed to reply uncertainly, but it seemed to make the man happy nonetheless.

Fortunately for Zero, Kaname took up the conversation. It was another subject that he would've rather spoken to Cross about without Zero, but since they were here, he might was well bring it up. "I trust that you understand why I brought up the subject of rooming, right? I just want to make certain that you understand," he asked a little vaguely, but the man behind the desk appeared to have picked up on it right away.

"Certainly, Kaname! I believe that you will take good care of Zero in the Moon Dormitory," he said with a sniffle. "But it makes me sad that he can't stay with Yuu-"

"Aidou, would you mind seeing if the driver has gotten our luggage to the dorms for me?" Kaname interrupted, giving the blonde vampire a pointed look over his shoulder. Aidou gave him a blank look for all of a nanosecond then nodded when he realized what Kaname really meant.

"Yes, Kaname, right away." Aidou hurriedly left, and Kaname rose to his feet, offering an innocently friendly hand to Zero.

Kaname gave Cross an apologetic look, purposely glancing at the clock. "I'm sorry for an early departure, sir, but I'm on a tight schedule to meet the other nobles in a couple minutes. I know you wanted to talk to Zero a little more, but I think you understand that that'll have to be at another time."

He inwardly winced at the suddenly disappointed look on the Chairman's face, knowing that Zero saw it as clear as day. However, he was glad that the man in slippers quickly covered it up with a look of acceptance and understanding. "No problem, Kaname. You know when I'm free during the day. Just don't keep him away from me too much longer!"

Nodding curtly as he didn't trust himself to say anymore, Kaname turned, grateful that Zero didn't question him on his sudden decision for parting right there and then. However, the moment they got outside, Zero turned on him, grasping his arm to stop him.

"What was with all those looks he was giving me?" Zero questioned a little viciously, his lilac eyes wanting straight answers. "He looked like he was meeting his long lost son or something. And I know that he meant to say 'stay with Yuuki and me'. Why would he be sad about that?"

Kaname couldn't help the jump in his stomach at the example, but he was able to maintain his stoic expression. "I explained to you, didn't I? He's always like that, it's just who he is. Though, he usually gets excited around new students, and he probably sees promise in you." He left Zero's second question purposely unanswered, hoping that his answer would make the other teen forget it.

The stern look on Zero's face was undeterred by his answer and Kaname sighed. He poked the other on the nose, muttering, "Stubborn as ever, aren't you?"

"Quit it, Kaname," Zero said.

Capturing Zero's hand in his and lacing their fingers together, Kaname took pride in the fact that it distracted the silver haired vampire a little. Again, the look Zero gave him looked more like a pout than one of seriousness, and it was then that the pureblood realized that he should change the subject.

"Come, you need to meet the other nobles," he said, starting to walk forward again, dragging Zero with him.

"Are they as senseless as Hanabusa?"

"Only if you are."

* * *

"…Akatsuki Kain, Seiren, and Takuma Ichijou, who is the Moon Dorm's Vice President. I would recommend that if you need any help, you go to Ichijou first," Kaname wrapped up neutrally, secretly glad that the whole group decided not to make it obvious to let their expressions clearly read that they knew Zero.

Over the break as Kaname decided how to handle this situation ahead of time, he had informed the rest of the noble students that Zero had amnesia and that he was certain that he'd be able to get the Chairman to say yes to the silver haired vampire to stay with them in the dormitory. They were not to talk to Zero about his past, and they were not to give him blood when he was thirsty.

Sure enough a few of them were brave to question his motives, but with little force, he had been able to intimidate them that it was strictly none of their business. As per usual, with that method, the curiosity ceased.

Naturally he felt a little bad about lying again; they were all so trustworthy to him. But he wasn't about to reveal what he had been doing or that he and Zero were together. Hell, they probably already knew that last bit if they were smart enough to sense their bond. Nevertheless, Kaname had no worries about that spreading around if they all did figure it out; they were sworn to silence.

Sighing through his nose quietly, he glanced over the aristocrats again. "This will be all," he dismissed them. "Tomorrow we'll be leaving at sunset like usual," he reminded them as they started to pair off and to whatever amused them.

He had given Aidou his freedom for now, so Kaname turned to Zero who had remained silent through his entire introduction of his closer comrades. Without a word, he gave Zero a look that meant to follow, and he headed up the long staircase, the lilac eyed teen behind him.

The upstairs hallway was empty, and Kaname was able to guess that that was the only reason Zero so willingly grasped his hand, effectively stopping him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, finding it really convenient that Zero happened to stop him just as they reached his suite.

He could see the soft pink tint in Zero's face, making him look shy. When the other didn't respond, he turned the knob, but Zero stopped him again.

"Could we...not share a room?" he requested a little awkwardly, looking left and right as he inched closer to the pureblood.

A flare of hurt soared through him, but Kaname kept his face as neutral as possible even as his brows knitted together. He thought for a moment, searching for a possible cause to Zero's request. The answer came to him suddenly, and Kaname understood. "I believe there's a room at the end of this hallway," he said quietly, "It's small though."

Zero bowed his head, still leaning closer to him so that his forehead rested against his upper arm. "I'm sorry."

Taking the chance, Kaname lightly pecked the top of his head. It was clear that Zero was still a little uncertain about showing their union in public, and he couldn't complain. If anyone called him out on taking advantage of Zero's condition, well then, that just might as well spell disaster for him. Granted, he wasn't above separate rooms, but for Zero's sake, he would agree albeit reluctantly.

"It's alright, I understand," he whispered just as Zero pulled away from him with a slightly nervous jerk when one of the walls creaked.

* * *

Kaname turned over as he heard his door creak, watching with half alert eyes as a familiar figure slipped into his room, making his way to his bed. He shifted over to give the other room, the bed immediately warming up with the second body.

Wrapping his arms around Zero, Kaname sighed into the soft silvery hair. Zero snuggled against him with a content sigh of his own.

"And here I thought we were going to be the kind of couple that sleeps in separate beds."

"Shut up."

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a little tricky when it came to the whole meeting with Cross, but I believe I managed it. Thank you a bunch for reading, and I'm open to feedback!

Preview for chapter eight: _"We have class soon," Kaname reluctantly said, lightly kissing fingertips as they ghosted over his lips. _


	8. Needed Answers

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

* * *

Waking from a good dream, Zero was met with Kaname looming over him, a loving smile on his face. A little groggy, the silver haired teen could only moan when he was kissed fully, loving the feel of Kaname's warm body pressing against him.

Their tongues lazily battled for dominance, the pureblood easily winning to a compliant Zero. They parted and Zero wrapped his arms around the other's neck, murmuring a "good morning" to the other who took to nibbling his neck, further awakening him.

"Kaname…" Zero sighed, using his feet to kick off the sheets that were truly separating them. He pulled the pureblood closer to him, melting in Kaname's touches as hands ran down his sides sensually, eliciting small tremors to run through his body.

Finding Zero's current state distracted enough, Kaname purposely flipped their positions, inwardly chuckling at Zero's surprised intake of breath. Hands threaded in silver hair, demanding another kiss. It didn't last long, and with a startled gasp of his own, Kaname couldn't help but moan as one of Zero's hands teasingly stroked him through his loose pants.

"Zero…" he sighed wantonly as the hunter kissed a trail down his neck and over his chest. Hands mimicked his own, and the pureblood shivered at the teasingly feather-light touches. He arched when Zero kissed his hipbone and the nibbled it hard, sure to leave a mark.

His throat was suddenly burning, and Kaname couldn't help but reach for one of Zero's hands that were starting to slip under the waistband of his pants. The lilac eyed teen didn't seem to take notice as he kept up with marking him lovingly as his hand was tugged away. However, as Kaname bit down into that wrist, Zero moaned deliciously.

Kaname was dimly aware through his lust for Zero and his blood that his own wrist was being bitten into, Zero's soft lips tenderly taking in his blood. It wasn't long before Kaname was able to pick up on his own taste, and reluctantly, he withdrew, Zero doing the same moments later.

With Zero still straddling his waist, the pureblood indulged himself with one last lazy kiss, his head instantly between Zero's hands. They parted for air, and Zero rolled over to his side, burying his face in his dark locks.

Although he'd like to take their activities further, Kaname knew that they simply didn't have the time. Classes would start soon for the Night Class, and he needed to worry about Zero walking between the Day Class girls and inevitably, Yuuki Cross.

Drifting for a while, Kaname heavily contemplated his options. He could purposely not leave with the other vampires, but he'd rather not cause them to have any further suspicion if they hadn't already figured it all out. But leaving with them would cause exposure to Zero to those over-eager, silly fan girls who no doubt missed them all so badly over break. And then there was Yuuki, who despite her prefect duties could become easily distracted by the mere presence of her adopted brother. Depending on if she said anything or not, Zero could easily become suspicious of him, or worse, have all his memories return to him.

He was absorbed in thoughts of sneaking out a back door or even "batting" them to the classroom when Zero sat up, letting one of his hands trail along Kaname's elegant face.

"We have class soon," Kaname reluctantly said, lightly kissing fingertips as they ghosted over his lips.

"No, we don't," Zero whispered back with a devilish smile, delving into another kiss.

* * *

Zero's ears perked the minute the group stepped out of the dorms and into the fading afternoon light. It was the sound of what seemed a million girls screaming, but his nerves were calmed minimally knowing that Kaname was by his side, along with the others surrounding them.

Kaname had told him earlier when they were dressing that the human students didn't know that the Night Class was a whole class of aristocratic vampires. Yet, they had taken full notice of their undeniable beauty. There apparently was a large crowd of girls every evening waiting for their arrival at the gates, all of them trying their hardest to get noticed.

"Just stick by me and ignore them; the prefect on duty will keep them back," Kaname had told him just before they had left the pureblood's room, his white uniform feeling weird on him for some reason.

They were now waiting for the gates to open, and Zero couldn't help but start to feel annoyed at the constant screaming on the other side. He narrowed his eyes and kept them on the ground the moment he heard the iron creaking, the guard sitting off to the side smiling at them as the screams grew a full crescendo.

Up front, Aidou flirted, making Zero roll his eyes, trying to mask his surprise. Somehow, before Kaname told him that he would do this, Zero had a hunch that Hanabusa would do something like this despite his cold attitude to him over the break. Either way, it was eerie to assume such a thing in the first place and have it be true.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets as the smell of adrenaline laced blood reached his nostrils, Zero moved forward once Aidou was done making his grand entrance, trying to blend in. Nevertheless, he noticed how some of the noise quieted down.

Risking a look, Zero managed to catch some curious stares and girls whispering to one another, no doubt about him. Inaudibly sighing, he kept his gaze forward, assuming that these girls would soon become one of his fans or something idiotic like that. Kaname had warned him about this too, telling him that it would just be best if he ignored them completely.

However, he was completely caught off guard when something bumped into him and latched around his waist, nearly knocking him over. He could tell that they were perhaps ten or so feet away from the hysterical girls, but complete silence surrounded them. Everything was tense as Zero looked down at a head crowned with brunette hair, happy red eyes and a teary smile.

"Oh Zero!" the girl cried, hugging him closer, "I've missed you so much!"

Who was this? Why did she know his name? She hadn't said much, but already there was a sense of familiarity when she spoke to him, as if she knew him personally.

"Your head has healed, hasn't it? I've been so worried; it's so good to finally see you! Winter break seemed to go on forever and Ka-"

"Yuuki." Ah, so this was that weird Headmaster's daughter then. He recalled the name that Kaname had told him, but it didn't explain why he was being treated like her brother. Lilac eyes locked questioningly on the pureblood coming up to them, but Kaname paid him no attention.

"K-Kaname-sempai," this Yuuki-girl answered, her cheeks flushing as she let go of Zero. She glanced between them for a second, appearing to be unaware from all the staring eyes of both human and vampire. Zero could feel his gut tightening at the tense confrontation, but kept his mouth shut, trusting Kaname to take care of the situation and then explain later.

"We need to get to class, Yuuki," Kaname told her smoothly, and Zero watched as the girl's face seemed to twist in a torn way. "And you may want to take control of them." He motioned with his eyes to the curious and anxious girls behind them.

"But Kaname-sempai, does this mean that Ze-" She was cut off with a raise of the pureblood's hand and she straightened to look authoritative. Yet, Zero could swear that her consistent stare remained on him.

Her face reddened as Kaname bent down to whisper to her, further confusing Zero. What did Kaname not want him to hear? He was perfectly fine saying everything else out loud around him. What made this girl special?

When the pureblood straightened, Zero managed to hear Yuuki say almost darkly, "I hope you can keep this promise," before marching off to get the girls' curious stares away from them and back to their respective dorms.

What promise? Was there another before?

His elbow was grabbed and he lurched forward, his eyes torn from Yuuki and the female students. He glanced at Kaname who walked beside him stoically, and Zero knew that the pureblood wasn't about to answer his questions. So he held his tongue, bottling up his questions.

As the group started to head inside the building where the classrooms were, Zero couldn't help it anymore and grabbed Kaname's wrist, surprised that the other didn't interrogate him on his actions of dragging a pureblood around the building's corner for privacy. He half expected one of those obviously loyal nobles to follow, but no one pursued them.

Letting the dark haired vampire's wrist go, Zero suddenly felt a little more than powerless as the other merely stood there, waiting for him to fire questions. He pushed the sudden nerves down and flat out asked, "Why is it everyone here appears to recognize me?"

Kaname remained silent and lilac eyes narrowed in response. "That Chairman guy acted odd around me, looking sad as if he couldn't have a heart-to-heart chat with a long-time friend. Then those other vampires looked as if they were all turned to stone when they looked at me. Hanabusa hates me, and I didn't do anything to him!

"And let's not forget all those stares those girls gave me; hell, one of them looked frightened to death!" Zero stared at dark red eyes, seeking for a hidden answer, but they remained obscured. "And this Yuuki girl, the Headmaster's daughter. She was acting the same exact way her father did, Kaname! What aren't you telling me? Do they know me or something?"

Again, the pureblood kept quiet, further arousing suspicion in Zero. His hands clenched in growing frustration and he licked his lips. Lavender eyes blinked at Kaname as if that would get the other to say something, anything, but the other vampire said nothing in response. However, dark eyes lowered in a way that appeared guilty, almost like he was contemplating on which words to say.

"Kaname!" Zero couldn't help but bark, his hand absently going to the pocket in his open jacket, but he paid it no mind. It helped build his confidence for some reason against the pureblood as he gripped the other's arm hard as if to keep him from running away, as absurd a thought as that was. "Tell me," he commanded lowly, an odd feeling of nostalgia ballooning in his chest as he somehow felt one hundred percent certain that Kaname had been keeping something from him all this time.

In a way, something felt clear, like his eyes were opened anew. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was, but something told him that Kaname had been deceiving him of vital information on who he was to other people and as a person. The pureblood's silence was speaking for itself, only adding fuel to Zero's ever growing suspicion.

Purebloods were mysterious creatures; Zero knew that from the moment he laid eyes on Kaname. He had just thrown that fact out the window when he and Kaname got comfortably close. But his old instinct was back, and he wouldn't ignore it this time.

"What are you hiding from me?"

Those ancient eyes looked almost sadly as they stared at him, unwavering. Zero could only guess at what the other vampire was considering, what he should answer with.

His hand was gently snatched and Zero felt his body freeze when he was pulled forward into an innocent embrace, a hand pressing into his back to keep him steady and in place. Kaname rest his chin on his shoulder, audibly sighing.

"I have something to show you."

* * *

A/N: Eh, probably predictable, but a lot of my stories are at some point T.T Ah well, thanks for reading, and please review!


	9. Disappointment

A/N: Thanks for all the comments, so here's chappie nine, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

* * *

Both vampires were surrounded by silence as Kaname led them back to the Moon Dorms, a little relieved that Yuuki had been able to clear the area of fan girls. They passed through the gates and made their way up the stairs and down the hall to the pureblood's room, the air getting thick with intensity each passing second.

He was polite and let Zero enter his room first, closing the door soundly. The silver haired teen stood expectantly in the middle of the room as Kaname went at his own pace, drawing back the thick curtains to let in the last of the diminishing daylight.

As always, there was two ways this could go. He could explain everything to the amnesia-stricken hunter, and he wouldn't believe him and laugh at his face, or regain his memories. It made his heart thump heavily within his chest at both thoughts, knowing that even if Zero didn't believe him, he would still remain suspicious, resulting in the crumbling of everything he had carefully built up.

Zero was being so patient. So different than what he was really like. Kaname smiled inwardly, cruelly thinking that this may be the last time Zero was ever patient with him.

Walking over to his desk, the dark haired vampire pulled open the middle drawer, grabbing the item he intended to show Zero. The velvet was soft and soothing in his hands as he slowly closed the drawer and headed toward the other, masking his face of any anxiousness.

He stood at least a foot away from the other vampire and he quickly looked him over. Anger hadn't quite set in Zero's pretty face yet, but doubt and suspicion filled it all, his mouth set in a heart-wrenching frown.

Kaname was glad that he was still able to keep control. "I found this when I found you and kept it for safe keeping. I assumed it belonged to you." His voice didn't waver as he explained part of the truth, having found it partially underneath some of the machinery. However, he wasn't about to reveal the whole thing, not when everything could still be easily fixed.

He held out the clothed item, keeping a close eye on Zero's expression as the other reached out for it.

* * *

What could it be? He couldn't make out a definite shape in that folded up velvet, and Zero couldn't help but notice his heart starting to beat faster and faster as he took the item from Kaname's elegant hands.

He couldn't help but hesitate as he held the obscured object, trying to figure out what it was before revealing it. It wasn't terribly heavy, but held a significant weight about it. He didn't dare look at the pureblood before him, and he without warning pulled the velvet back with a quick flap.

What the hell did a gun have to do with everyone recognizing him? The Bloody Rose? What kind of name was that for a _gun_? Why on earth did he own a gun, anyway?

The odd feeling lifted and he was able to look up at Kaname, who was watching him intently. Again, the suspicion came rushing back at that, but the pureblood was able to blink away what he was doing and diminish Zero's sudden second thoughts.

"What's this supposed to mean? What does a gun have to do with my question?" he demanded in confusion. "I don't understand, please clarify."

For the umpteenth time, Kaname said nothing, his dark crimson eyes never betraying him. Zero could feel his patience start to run thin and he demanded for him to explain again.

"Damn it, Kaname!" Zero snarled, unconsciously grasping the gun in his hold, his finger on the non-lethal trigger. He also grasped the pureblood by the front of his shirt, unthinkingly pulling him closer and positioning the gun against his clavicle. "I asked you a que-"

It was like some kind of wrecking ball hit him full force in the chest and a thousand daggers pierced his head. He could feel himself stagger backward, almost falling over as his head exploded with agony. The gun remained in his hand as both hands flew to hold his head in an effort to make the pain go away, and eventually he went down to his knees.

Kaname did nothing to aid him.

But this thought was inconsequential at the moment. Images were flying through his closed eyes, past conversations and childhood memories all racing back to him. He suddenly realized that the other boy in that fleeting vision was his deceased twin brother, Ichiru. He remembered that he was born to a hunter family, his parents were murdered, and he was unwillingly turned into a god-forsaken vampire.

Flashes of Chairman Cross taking him in and little Yuuki filled his head, how they both took good care of him while he wallowed in despair. Then Yuuki foolishly promising to forever help him in whatever way she could to prevent him from dropping to a level E. Waves of emotions of past events flooded him, almost making Zero want to render himself unconscious so he could escape it all.

But then he remembered something else. Something extremely vital to his life.

Suddenly his whole body was under his control again and he feebly stood up, finding it stable enough to stand. He kept his head down while the hand holding his trusted Bloody Rose dropped down to his side. Sensing that he had most of the control between the two of them, he aimed at the other.

"…How dare you, you filth." His voice was low and felt weak, but Zero knew that it was the pure rage that was making his voice waver. "I should kill you right now."

He had lied the whole time. Lied about every damn thing.

"Zero, I-"

"Don't you dare say my name, _pureblood_!" Zero shouted in rage, revealing his face so that he could see the other properly. "How could you do such a thing to me, how the hell could you even consider it!

"You lied to me, didn't even give me a _hint_ about my past. Of course, you're a pureblood, so you had to take advantage of it all. But why? Why the hell would you ever, ever…" He couldn't finish his rant as something that he suspected to be emotion welled up in his chest, spreading into his throat. His head was starting to spin and his heart ached, but for what? This filth may have made him feel things, but he knew well enough that they should not exist now that he knew the truth.

Yet, he couldn't continue yelling at the other vampire. He had somewhere in those evanescent moments deserted the effort to even look at the pureblood, shrouding his eyes behind his silver strands in a familiar defense. He knew that his body was shaking from everything that was happening, the shock of it all, the new memories he had made with _him_…

A hand delicately landed on his shoulder and Zero instinctively defended himself with a well-aimed fist, striking the pureblood in the jaw, reeling him back a couple of feet. Unable to stay in this room or with this vial creature any longer, the hunter bolted out of the room, the dorm, heading to the only sanctuary he knew.

* * *

So it all had finally fallen apart, tearing violently at the seams. What he had feared the most for weeks finally was a reality, and he found that he could blame no one but himself.

Lightly touching his jaw as he stood up, Kaname felt his vampire healing doing its work, the pain dwindling to a dull throb. He pulled his door close, faintly sensing Zero's footfalls outside. He drew the curtains close as well before flopping down onto his bed, crossing one arm over his eyes.

Zero knew…he didn't need to give him an explanation as to why he did what he did. He would probably avoid him from now on, even during his prefect duties. Just from these simple thoughts alone, Kaname knew that something inside was breaking, but he wasn't about to admit it.

A small smile broke out on his lips after a while of wallowing in this failure, and Kaname couldn't help but chuckle as he realized that there was yet another opportunity opening itself open for him. Still laughing under his breath, Kaname stood up from his bed, reopening his curtains once again.

Yes…this was just another turn that came unexpectedly in the grand scheme of things. He just didn't see it before, how unlike him.

* * *

There was a knock on his door, but Zero didn't acknowledge it. He remained where he was, sitting on the floor, his back up against the bed, his head buried in his knees. The Bloody Rose sat next to him on his left haphazardly.

The knocks persisted, and still Zero didn't make a single move. After perhaps the twelfth knock, the door creaked open, spilling light into the dark and gloomy room that effectively represented Zero's mood.

"Zero?" Chairman Cross poked his head in a little too anxiously. He had been in the kitchen fixing up his and Yuuki's dinner when Zero stormed in abruptly. His face looked twisted like he couldn't come to a decision about something, and the last thing the Chairman heard was his adopted son's door slam close. Now, nearly two in the morning, the Headmaster was starting to get a little worried, and he couldn't help himself. "Is everything alright?" he added with a slightly cheery note to his voice in hopes to lighten the obviously heavy mood.

He had kept quiet to Yuuki when she returned from her prefect duties about Zero having returned, he assuming that the silver haired teen had regained his memories. It would be one less worry for both her and Zero for now.

Zero didn't answer him, and Cross took the opportunity to slip inside, leaving the door opened a crack for the hallway light to seep in. He tentatively walked in a couple steps, quickly ditching his nonchalant attitude as his heart wrenched at the sight of Zero.

Although his hunter senses were a little dulled from the years, he could tell that Zero wasn't in the least bit thirsty, and he could only assume that something was troubling him; and he was going to presume that it had something to do with Kaname.

He still didn't have the faintest idea of why exactly Kaname had wanted to take Zero away with him over winter break, despite his explanation to help Zero control his thirst. The ever mysterious pureblood was living up to his name, keeping his true intentions to himself. But perhaps he could get some kind of information out of depressed teen.

Serious and confident, Cross strode over to his adopted son, kneeling in front of him and placing a hand on the other's shoulder in an offer of comfort. "I know you have your memory back, Zero," he admitted, and the younger male shrugged off his hand. He could've sworn he heard a sniffle, but he brushed it off; Zero was too proud to cry, especially in front of him. "Is everything alright?"

A little surprisingly, Zero shook his head miserably, causing Cross to tilt his head at this silent answer.

He knew not to barge, but the Headmaster couldn't help but question, "What did you do over the break exactly?"

Zero didn't answer back, but Cross was able to pick up on the quickening of the teen's breath. It didn't worry him too much, and he decided to just leave Zero alone for the night, maybe try again tomorrow.

Standing up, Cross smiled sadly down at his adopted son, so desperately wanting to help the poor kid. Whatever he could do, he supposed would be rejected, but Zero had his tender moments. He turned after a moment, the hallway light looking a little more reassuring.

Before he was able to take even a single step, however, a hoarse voice spoke brokenly, "I…he…that bastard…"

* * *

A/N: T.T Oh dear, sad Zero…how I love writing him like that :3 ((me evil)) But worry not, dear readers (or do, depending on how you view this) but the next chapter's the last, so hopefully I can write a cheery Zero for a happy ending. But anywhoosle, thanks for reading, and please comment!


	10. Resolve

A/N: Last chapter T.T It was a nice first run though :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

* * *

"Uhm, Zero? You wouldn't mind helping me tonight, would you?"

Zero regarded Yuuki with a blank stare, hiding everything with a carefully built mask that he had constructed in the last three weeks. Neither she nor Cross knew what had transpired between him and that filth, and he didn't have any intention in explaining everything to them. Yet, he could see the blatant worry and curiosity shining in Yuuki's red eyes so much like that pureblood's.

The teen shifted a little awkwardly, switching her books in her hands. "The girls have been getting harder to hold back these past two weeks, and it's probably because you haven't been around for a while, you know?"

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Zero did feel a little bad, abandoning his prefect duties for so long. It wasn't healthy for him to just go to class and then wallow in self-pity afterward for the remainder of the day. Besides, Yuuki was obviously trying very hard not to corner and interrogate him on his depressed mood, so he owed her that much.

"Of course," he agreed without looking at her, standing up and gathering his notebooks. "I'll see you then." Without another word or protest from Yuuki, Zero was able to leave in peace.

He walked in silence back to his room, the breeze a little warmer today. Yet, snow still covered the ground in a sloppy mess, and Zero couldn't help but wish for spring to come sooner. Spring was supposed to bring change and the hunter desperately needed something to break him out of his monotonous cycle and so that he could perhaps…forget.

Sighing he swung the dorm's front door open, the wood echoing as he closed it behind him. Things would never change...and he certainly would never forget. There should be no point in hoping, Zero knew that.

But still…underneath all the rage and hatred for that pureblood, Zero couldn't believe it. It had taken him a week and a half to realize that it was there, buried deep underneath, but it was undeniably there. The minute he grasped the fact that he felt terrible for reacting so horribly to…Kaname, he…

Zero unconsciously slammed his door close, trying to put his mind on other thoughts like his homework and prefect duty later on. He nearly chucked his notebooks onto the desk, trying to distract himself by perhaps "accidentally" breaking his table lamp. But no such luck came, and the silver haired teen growled under his breath, flopping face first onto his bed.

He should just shoot himself now; end all these confusing and angry thoughts that wouldn't stop pestering him.

Never trust a pureblood; they're all the same, he kept telling himself over and over again, hoping to sink back into his old self and old views. 'Kaname's no different, the proof's right in front of you!'

His mind went back and forth, giving him a headache. At last Zero couldn't help but groan aloud to himself, "Then why am I still so unsure?"

Zero wouldn't admit it, but Kaname was on his mind night and day. And it wasn't all just hate and spite. No, his wicked, wicked mind kept replaying all the tender, soft and heartening moments he and Kaname had shared. He couldn't help but look back on them fondly, completely forgetting why the guy was such a bastard in the past, even for just a second. In a way, Zero found himself craving for the other if he let his mind drift off for too long.

He scrunched his face up against his pillow, feeling his throat tighten up. What was wrong with him? Kaname's stunt should have him hating the pureblood's guts, not spiraling him into a pit of confusion.

Going with the sudden urge to just _move_, Zero got up, hoping that getting himself ready for prefect duty would be enough of a distraction.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, what Zero was dreading didn't happen. Though, he couldn't be sure whether it was the fact that he tried his hardest to keep his back toward the line of vampires, determined to scare the girls to keep them back, or if Kaname never even walked through the hallway of humans.

If he was there, Zero had an inkling that he'd be brave enough to talk to him. He would do that. But there was never a tap on his shoulder or even that pureblood aura boggling his senses. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Zero just hoped that he was concentrating hard enough on his duty to ignore Kaname.

Yes, he must have just been trying hard enough to ignore the pureblood…Kaname wouldn't get all weepy or depressed like him, confining himself away. That was Zero's job for the last three weeks. Besides, he was pretty sure that Kaname really hadn't developed any feeling for him…he just took Zero's state to his advantage. Yes, that was it.

These thoughts were reassuring to Zero for the time being, and he was glad to have made it through the night with Yuuki; she once again refraining from asking questions. Zero was happy that she decided to act as she normally did. That set his mind more at ease.

As their duties ended, Zero decided that he'd give the report to the Chairman, explaining to Yuuki that she deserved some rest. She obliged, and it left him to make the quiet but short walk to his adoptive father's home.

As usual, the man was awake at this hour, waiting for Yuuki to come and give him the report that nothing was out of place this night. He refrained from rolling his eyes when the man jumped out of his chair enthusiastically as he made his unexpected entrance.

"Zero! I didn't know you were working tonight," the Headmaster exclaimed, being smart and choosing not to give the silver haired teen a hug.

Zero nodded. "I think I've been gone long enough. Besides, she asked me saying she needed help."

The man had taken his seat again, nodding, his big smile sobering up a little. Zero was sure that he understood the double meaning of his words, but he didn't acknowledge it. "Everything in order tonight?"

"Of course," the lilac eyed male replied with a sigh, his eyes drifting onto the scattered paperwork on the Chairman's desk. "What's all that?"

The Headmaster appeared flustered for a wild moment, momentarily confusing Zero. "Well, uhm, the Association needs a chaperone for a vampire event…"

Pushing his hands into his pockets, Zero sighed again. "I'll do it," he said as casually as he could, though his response seemed a little clipped to his ears.

That caused a surprised look on the other man's face. "…Are you sure? I mean…I could get-"

Zero waved him off, averting his eyes. "It's fine."

"Zero you shouldn-"

"Really, it's fine."

The man in slippers regarded him with a weary look, and Zero knew that he was worried about him. Really worried. Especially since he had kept quiet ever since he regained his memories. But the way Zero saw it now, the only way to move on would to start doing his duties and fulfilling his responsibilities like normal.

* * *

He conversed with the other nobles like he was supposed to. He replied with the right words that they wanted to hear. He offered compliments and asked questions regarding the others' opinions on the council's various issues. But in reality, his mind was on the hunter near the back of the large ballroom.

To say the least, Kaname was startled that Zero had decided to chaperone for the Association. He had been pleasantly surprised the other night to see the silver haired boy working with Yuuki for the prefect duties, but he hadn't expected Zero to have jumped right back into his hunter obligations so readily.

However, the most pleasing thing was that he could not sense one ounce of hate radiating off Zero.

Yet Kaname stayed a conscious distance away, just to test Zero in a way. He could tell that the hunter's eyes drifted onto him every now and then, and that he tended to shift his feet and unconsciously look down if he passed too close. But despite the fact that he could not sense any hate or alarmingly strong dislike, Kaname couldn't help but admit that he was a little disappointed to find only confusion surrounding the other. At least he was thinking…

He was currently talking to a level B noble of considerably high status, smoothly talking his way through some of the politics that the other wished to discuss with him. The man seemed rather eager for his own opinions, and Kaname gladly gave them, knowing that the vampire only wanted to take his ideas and say that they were his own later on. He couldn't help but let his gaze drift over the man's shoulder to gaze idly at Zero though.

Even though he hadn't really seen Zero for three weeks straight, Kaname still couldn't find a way to suppress his feelings for the other. He could mask himself in front of others, but alone he didn't fare as well. He ached to just touch Zero, to have him near. He missed the tangy taste of his blood, and he didn't know how many blood tablets he would consume in a day. But now, finally seeing Zero…

"Are you alright, Lord Kuran?" the man asked, breaking out of his enthusiastic tale.

Dark red eyes flickered back with hardly any effort, Kaname securing a casual air about him in disguise. "I apologize; I've been discussing many subjects tonight. If you wouldn't mind…?"

The man made a quick bow, but Kaname could tell that he was confused by his response. "Of course, Lord Kuran."

Curtly nodding to show his thanks, Kaname felt that all too familiar flare well up in his stomach. He made sure he wasn't walking too briskly as he made his obvious way toward Zero, who straightened the moment he spotted him. He could tell many eyes fell upon him as he snatched the hunter's arm and pulled him through the nearest doorway and down the hall away from curious stares.

He found an empty room and locked the door behind him, acting uncharacteristically as he nearly slammed Zero up against the wood, pressing their bodies together.

"What the hell are you-!"

"Quit acting like you're surprised. You wouldn't have come if it weren't for-"

"Get the…get…get off!" Kaname could hear the silver haired teen's protests grow weak as he attacked the other's neck, his hands sliding down to hold Zero's hips. He grinned into the pale flesh as he felt Zero start to melt under his touch.

Zero shivered, his hands futilely trying to pry Kaname off him. But even he could see that his brain wasn't about to agree with him. "Why?"

Their faces were suddenly very close together, their breaths intermingling. "Why not?" Kaname teased before practically smashing his lips against Zero's in his real response.

Zero couldn't help but respond back; it was no use fighting. He knew he would never get a straight answer even if he decided he wanted to be apart from Kaname. And that question's answer was becoming clearer and clearer with every passing second.

They parted, and Zero could feel Kaname pulling them both down, his back sliding against the door until he was seated. The pureblood leaned into him, and the lilac eyed vampire could help but let his head drop onto the other's shoulder. His mind still buzzing with heavy confusion on whether or not this was the path he wanted to take, but somewhere deep down he knew the answer.

"I couldn't help it," Kaname muttered to him, "I promise no lies."

Was that enough? This small, underlying apology he just offered? Zero was certain that he couldn't be totally sure on that; not with everything he knew Kaname to have done in the past. But he was confident that he wasn't lying now. That was a small comfort of sorts.

He would be able to make the choice most definitely now. Kaname wouldn't pester him in the future if he said no, but he was sure that regret would leak into his life. It would be a burden, but he could probably live with it. But if he said yes…

"Do you think it'd work?"

Kaname pulled back, showing him that sincere, open half-smile Zero guessed was reserved for his eyes only. His heart beat a little faster as he deciphered the look he was given, and his hand unconsciously reached out for Kaname's arm, almost like he was afraid the other would leave.

"It did once before, did it not?" the pureblood murmured softly, leaning in for another kiss that easily made Zero's decision for him.

* * *

A/N: O.O My first multi-chaptered VK fic is done! Though, I'm sad that it's over T.T At any rate, I hope that this was a satisfying ending ((im never good at ending stories -.-)) Thank you to everyone who kept up with this, and everyone's feedback has been much appreciated!

Until next time,

BlueEyedWriter17


End file.
